Just Kiss Already!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Nate is trying to find Rosa at a party. Will they succeed? Visor, Hugh/OC. T for alcohol usage.


**Last year, I put Jacob and Erika under pressure. Huh? Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, here's the link for it. s/11677089/1/Accidental-Kiss**

 **Who's going under the mistletoe? You're going to find out.**

 **A/N: Am I obsessed with mistletoe? Beats me, but if you think so, let me know!**

* * *

 **Just Kiss Already!**

A young man with a red polo shirt and khaki pants has just stepped into Big Stadium. Mistletoe was in so many places. He could see his friends and rifled a hand through his brown hair. He began walking. It was beautiful at Christmas. "Hi Nate~" a voice called.

The young man was Master Circuit competitor Nate Werner. He turned and found himself face-to-face with one of the most beautiful women in Unova. Blue eyes met his own brown ones, but they weren't the pair he was looking for. "H-hey Skyla," he said shakily. Of course he didn't have his Pokémon. He had left them all in the Center. Having Lucario by his side would make things less awkward.

"Are you here alone?" she asked, holding a glass in her hand that Nate noticed.

'She's slightly drunk. I'll do my best,' the Aspertian thought. *

"For the moment, yeah, but I'm looking for _her_ ," he emphasized.

"Oh," Skyla slurred. She shook her head. "Haven't seen er." Nate sighed. At least she was being honest. Nate saw Hilda and Hilbert dancing together.

Meanwhile on the other end of Big Stadium, Rosa Stephenson saw Hugh Minagawa talking with a girl that had black hair and orange eyes. Hugh waved her over. "Rosa, this is my girlfriend, Kaori Sanora. Kaori, this is Rosa. She's one of my childhood friends I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you," Rosa said.

Kaori nodded. "Likewise."

Rosa looked at Hugh. "Hugh, have you seen Nate anywhere?" Hugh shook his head.

"Sorry, Rosa. I'll let you know if I find him, though," he replied and Rosa went off.

Rosa looked around. She could see Roxie's band (Koffing and the Toxics) setting up and smiled at the white-haired gym leader. "Rosa. Long time no see, kiddo," she said as she plugged her guitar into the amplifier.

Rosa puffed her cheeks. "I'm not that much younger than you," was her retort. "Have you seen Nate?"

"Yea. He's with Skyla," the Virbank leader replied. Rosa's face changed to that of anger. "Re-lax. Skyla's drunk. Your best bet is finding Elesa. It's no fun facing a drunk Skyla."

Rosa nodded. Now she had to find the blonde, but that wouldn't be hard because she never went without her Zebstrika. Said Electric-type huffed at Rosa's presence.

"Zebstrika," Elesa chided as if speaking to a small child. Elesa looked up. "Oh, hi Rosa. Having a good Christmas so far?"

It had been decent, but that wasn't the point. "It's okay, so far," she replied. "I just got here and I just finished talking to Roxie. She said to get you because Skyla is drunk."

Zebstrika rolled her eyes at that. "Do you think you can keep up?" she asked. Rosa tossed a ball into the air. **

"On Hydreigon, I can," Rosa replied before mounting the pseudo-legendary. She also had Nate's trainer belt. Not like his pants would fall off, but she was allowed to keep it because they weren't her Pokémon. ***

Skyla was leaning into Nate. "You smell like Liechi berries," she said. Nate cursed himself for buying the body wash.

Elesa explained to Rosa that she would carry something special to social functions whenever Skyla got drunk. "I'm not saying she's allergic to alcohol, I'm just saying it's not pretty," the Nimbasa leader explained. Rosa nodded and spotted the duo. She thought Nate looked hot and wondered if he'd notice her without her visor. This was the first time she'd rode on Hydreigon wearing a dress: a bright green one at that.

Elesa had Zebstrika go to a table so she could pour the contents of a vial into a cup for Elesa.

"Ey, it's Elesa," Skyla slurred before hiccuping. Elesa shook her head at her best friend as she dismounted Zebstrika.

"Drink this. It tastes better," Elesa said. "Hello, Nate. You look rather sharp today."

Nate blushed, but not just at the role model's compliment: at Rosa with her hair down altogether. She looked so gorgeous, even without her visor. While Skyla was drinking Elesa's concoction of Durin and Rindo berries, Rosa was dismounting her Hydreigon.

With Skyla coming to her senses, Elesa pulled the Mistralton leader out of the way. "You left these at the Pokémon Center," Rosa said.

"Y-you're not wearing your visor," Nate said, a little flustered as to what she was wearing. "You look hot though," he said as he took his Poké Ball belt from her.

Rosa chuckled at her boyfriend. "You smell like Liechi berries, but I'm not complaining," she flirted. Nate blushed.

A tapping could be heard by Nate with his heightened hearing from his aura. He couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Would you two just kiss already?" Roxie said into the microphone. Now all of Unova's gym leaders, Elites and others who had been invited to the party were staring at the couple. Some even started to chant for them to kiss.

Nate scowled at Roxie. "You've been standing under mistletoe this whole time and you didn't even notice?" Rosa said. She wrapped her arms around her and said sultrily into his ear, "Let's just give em what they're asking for."

Before Nate could respond, her lips met his and he didn't want their moment to end.

* * *

... **and that's a wrap. Rundown time!**

 **(*) I head canon that someone who is from Aspertia City (Rosa, Nate and Hugh) is called an Aspertian.**

 **(**) Elesa's Zebstrika is male in the original games, but female in the sequels. I just went with female because I felt like it.**

 **(***) I feel like there's a rule when someone has someone else's Pokémon, if that makes sense. Also, if you've seen Pokémon Generations, Elesa is seen riding onto the scene on her Zebstrika.**

 **A/N: I'm going to watch the episode of Generations tonight. My other Christmas one-shots for the Pokémon fandom have been pushed to 2017. Those outside the Pokémon fandom will go up soon, I promise you that dear readers.**

 **Merry Christmas. If it's the 26** **th** **on your end of the world, happy Boxing Day if you celebrate it. Happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa to those who celebrate it. For those who don't celebrate any of the holidays I just mentioned, have a good day.**

 **``Eagle**


End file.
